custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grandeg's Elite Robot
Grandeg's Elite Robot was a powerful elite robot that served Grandeg. It's task was to kill Zuxan. It didn't succeed but killed others in the process until it was shut down itself by Kikka. Biography Grandeg's Elite Robot was built by Grandeg, in effort to make the ultimate, extremely powerful robot to serve him. He succeeded. He was supposed to build more elite robots but the pressure around him prevented it. Grandeg, however, sent his one elite robot on his first mission quickly, he had to teleport the escaped Matoran, which included the Balta's Samurai School, Aino and Matoran Hordika, back to their cells. The robot succeeded, although Aino escaped. The next mission was to track down Zuxan and his company and kill Zuxan. The robot got to Bobooba, where they were, but managed only to kill Kikka's best friend, which made Kikka join the team. Kikka also vowed to avenge his friend, which meant killing the elite robot. After that failed mission, Grandeg's Elite Robot didn't get new missions for a while. But later he was sent to deal with the Matoran on a stolen Grandeg's Airship. He managed to drop Dvd, Kauhkahu and Kohena down, but they survived, thanks to a potato pile. After that, the robot faced Tapio, Matoran Hordika and Lemoru. Matoran Hordika dropped the robot but it survived and went away. The robots next mission was way afterwards. He was assigned to travel to the then deseted Metru Nui, and capture Kikka, Matoran Hordika, Kauhkahu and Aino who were there, searching for the stone of that place. The robot challenged them and revelaed his secret weapon, the Laser Sword for the first time. He defeated Kikka, who challenged him and teleported all of the Matoran to Grandeg. The robot stole their ship and headed towards Gruissiono, where he had to stop the other Matoran to find the stone of Gruissiono. He left his airship and jumped into the one with many Matoran, including Henkka and Balta and some Toa Nuva. He managed to kill Balta but was then dropped from the airship. The robot appeared near the Temple of Gruissiono, challenging the Matoran again. This time, Kikka dropped hi off a cliff but decided to stick to him. Both ere falling and Kikka realized the robots weakness, it's mask. Kikka took the mask off and the robot shut down, it could no longer survive the fall. Kikka died too, but he had avenged his friend and helped the others. Grandeg's Elite Robots smashed parts were found by some Gruissiono Matoran and the parts will be used for new inventions. Trivia *Grandeg's Elite Robot has many many powers but we have only seen teleporting and shooting different kinds of blasts. *Grandeg's Elite Robot only appeared in Quest for the Four Great Lands *Grandeg's Elite Robot was called "Number 1" by the other Grandeg's Robots because he was supposed to only be the first one of the elite robots. However, more were never made. Category:HT Adventures Category:Robots